


Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck

by WarwomanWay



Series: The labor of love [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Injured Natasha, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets injured on a mission and Melinda rushes to her wife's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck

Phil was the one who called the code red, it sends everything and everyone into a flurry of panic and movement.

"Code red?" Skye asks more then a little confused. "What does code red mean?" 

Jemma shakes her head. "I don't know. I think it must be bad." 

Melinda doesn't say a word as she slips off to the cockpit and sets a course for New York and if anyone notices she is shaking no one utters a word about it. 

 

They make it to the base in New York before midnight everyone hot on Melinda's trail as she makes a beeline for medical. Clint's sitting in one of those really uncomfortable chairs with his head buried in his hands he barely registers Phil pulling him in his arms muttering words of comfort.

On the other side of the room Bucky Barnes stood woodenly staring at his hands which were still stained in blood, something that Melinda was not going to dwell on at the present moment. Steve Rogers who was still in his tattered uniform, stood next to him with an arm looped around his shoulder, as if to keep Barnes from falling apart. 

Pepper Potts, bless her heart was already there running interference amongst the Shield medical staff, making sure they had exactly what they needed since no one appeared to be budging from their spots any time soon, Melinda needed to find a way to thank her soon.

Melinda finally found her voice. "How bad is it?" 

The doctor comes up before Steve can get a word in. "Agent May?" 

Melinda nodded at the doctor and straightened her back up. 

"You have been listed as Agent Romanov's next of kin." He stated letting the words sink in causing her heart to sink along with them. "She has suffered from three broken ribs, a mild concussion and small laceration on her abdomen that needed stitches. We are keeping her sedated for the time being." 

Relief flooded over her. "Can I see her?" 

The Doctor nods. "Of course."

 

Natasha looked paler than normal, her red hair sprawled out on her pillow almost giving off a look of a sleeping princess, a thought that Melinda pushed away immediately. 

Walking towards her sleeping wife she takes her hand. "Tash." She whispered tears forming in her eyes."Don't ever do that to me again."

It was a close call. They both have had their fair share of them over the years but Melinda feared one of these days it will be more than a close call. 

 

Four hours and Melinda hadn't left her spot once, she just simply watched Natasha sleep in silence with no need to feel the void with talk. 

"You look like hell." A weak voice croaked out shaking Melinda out of her thoughts.

Natasha was awake! 

Melinda smiled softly. "Sorry didn't have time to stop and grab a shower." It was sarcasm but the red head smiled.  "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Natasha slowly shook her head. "Its Shield the pain meds are incredible." 

Mel took her wife's hand. "Don't do that again, I don't think my heart can handle going through that moment of not knowing again."

Natasha squeezed her hand and closed her eyes. "Mel its ok." 

At that moment Melinda didn't realize she was crying. Bending down she kissed Natasha. "I love you."

Natasha spoke an endearment in Russian. "I love you too." 

 

Melinda went out to the waiting room to inform the others Natasha was awake she smiled at the sight. Clint was asleep with his head on Phil's chest curled in his husband's jacket. Steve and Bucky were asleep in a set of chairs hand in hand. Jemma was in Antoine's lap fast asleep with Leo curled into his side.

Skye and Pepper were to the side chatting when Melinda walked up.

"Natasha is awake." 

Pepper smiled and rose to her feet. "Good. Do you want me to wake the others?"

Melinda shook her head. "Let them sleep, I'm sure they want to see her in the morning." Pepper nodded in agreement. "Are you two staying here?"

Skye rose to her feet. "Actually Pepper and I were talking, I have somewhere I need to be."

Melinda didn't question it but looked at Pepper who nodded. "I'll drop Skye off, I need to be somewhere to."

It was better not to question what Skye and Pepper were up to, Melinda decided Skye could do worse in picking out some one to look up to. 

"Fine. I'm staying with Tasha."

She watches Pepper and Skye leave and decide everything will be ok.


End file.
